


Lessons Learned

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Co-workers, College, Community: j2_reversebang, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: Jensen doesn’t need this job but he does enjoy teaching; when he meets Jared – sent to teach gym to gain his college credits – he realizes there is something he enjoys more!  Can Jared win snobby Principal Julian over or will hiscan doattitude put him even more on edge?  Jensen hopes it’s the former because he doesn’t know what he will do if Jared isn’t in his life anymore…
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 175
Collections: J2 Reverse Bang





	Lessons Learned

“He is not what we would usually accept.” Julian shook his head and sighed. “I mean did you see him? Scruffy does not cover it. We run a tight ship here as you know, and it is not at all adequate.”

“Julian, sometimes your snobbery amazes me. Did you look at the boy’s resume? At his references? He has far more qualifications than half of your current staff. Most organizations would look at him as a prized asset.”

“But I look at him and see a poor boy who is going to be like a fish out of water here.”

“You have to give him a chance.” Jensen looked over Julian’s head at the closed door and wondered, not for the first time, what lay behind it. From the Principal’s description he was expecting some sort of hobo at least.

“What will our pupils think of him?” Julian appeared not to have heard him. “They pay a good amount of money to be here and they expect high standards.”

“I am sure he can deliver. Let’s face it, he can’t be any worse than our last gym teacher and he certainly won’t get pregnant and try to take us to court.”

“Why do the colleges always send me unsuitable candidates?” Julian ran a hand through thinning black hair. “Why can’t I get some Ivy League football star and not some lanky, scruff who plays a decent game of basketball.”

“Because you are rude and obnoxious.” Jensen gave Julian a wry smile. “This guy sounds as if he is as clever as he is fit, so you shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. The pupils here could do with some decent fitness training and some physical work-outs. We have a state-of-the-art gym, an Olympic size swimming pool and a really smart sports hall and none of them have been used to their full potential.”

“I am trying to get our pupils into Harvard and Yale,” Julian said and sighed again. “Not some cheap-ass sports school.”

“All I'm saying is give this guy a chance.” Jensen eyed the door again. “How about I go talk to him and settle him in?”

“At least he will only be here for a couple of months - but while he is here, he is your responsibility Ackles! Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand.” Jensen bit back a sigh; he was always responsible, and it was always his fault if anything went wrong. He guessed that was because Julian hated Drama classes almost as much as he hated sports, and it was only the fact that Jensen came from one of Texas’s richest families that kept him in Julian’s _good books_.

****

Jensen took a deep breath and walked in through the door; the empty classroom echoed with the sound of his footsteps as he moved confidently up the aisle and up to the clean and polished desk. The whole place was pristine, and it was hard to believe that there had actually been pupils there only a few hours ago. The white board was wiped within an inch of its life and there was nothing on the desk but the reflection of Jensen’s face.

He stood beside the desk and leaned as casually as he could against it settling his face into a look that he hoped was both confident and a little intimidating. He took a breath and looked down at the man who sat in front of him and his heart almost stopped in his chest.

The guy looked so fucking young and incredibly naïve; he was dressed in a plum colored hoodie and shabby black jeans and his chestnut hair hung messily around broad shoulders. His hands were clenched, almost invisible, between his knees and he leaned forward awkwardly as if he wanted to hide away behind that untidy hair.

“Mr. Padalecki,” Jensen kept his voice low and smooth, with just a little authority running through it.

“Um . . . yeah, that’s . . . me - I guess.”

“You guess?” Jensen tried to keep the amusement from his voice and attempted to stop his stupid heart from thundering in his chest. The boy was so fucking beautiful – that was the only word for it. Beautiful. Hazel eyes sat atop defined cheekbones and his lips were pink and bitten through. His nose was tip-tilted, and he made Jensen think of a wild animal; a fox perhaps, given the exotic slant of his gaze.

“Yeah. Sorry, that was foolish of me.” Those cheekbones flushed a delicious pink .“I-I’m sorry.” He glowed even pinker. “I’m nervous.”

“Well, I know you’ve seen Julian today so I’m not particularly surprised.” Jensen relaxed into the desk and hoped he still looked like someone in charge. “I’m Jensen Ackles, the Vice Principal and head of the Drama department. Julian – Mr. Riching’s to you and me – has put me in charge, and so it will be my duty to show you around the school. I'll show you where you will be staying while you are here, and let you know what your duties will be.”

“Okay.” Jared Padalecki had a nice shy smile Jensen noted, and he also saw that the boy had killer dimples too. It was going to be hard to resist this one, but resist he must because he had a job to do; while he didn’t particularly love his job he did love the independence it gave him, and that he no longer had to rely on _daddy_ for handouts, or put up with his mom throwing women at him even though she knew he was gay.

Jensen walked Jared around the school and then out into the sports complex. The boy’s eyes went impossibly wide at the sight and he whistled through his teeth, flushing immediately when he realized what he had done.

“It is pretty impressive right.” Jensen resisted the temptation to put his hand on the small of Jared’s back to guide him. Jared was a big boy – 6ft 5 or 6 inches and deceptively muscular under his baggy clothing. He was taller than Jensen, but his callow youth made him seem smaller, his demeanor making it easy for Jensen to act a little superior, to be _in charge_.

“I had no idea that it would be like this.” Jared smiled again, wider this time, and Jensen had to look away to stop his body from reacting to that smile. “You must have some great sports teams here.”

“Well not really,” Jensen said and bit back a sigh. “Mr. Ricing’s is more interested in academic achievements, so the sports side of things is pretty much overlooked. We have had quite a few gym teachers here and none of them have managed to get much going.” He shrugged and continued, “I couldn’t help but notice from your resume you are pretty much a straight A student in everything - what made you take up sports?”

“My mom’s an English teacher, and I thought I might follow in her footsteps but I just found academia a bit . . . ,” Jared paused and flushed again, and Jensen cursed his prettiness once more. “Dry and dusty. I just love being outside. I like kicking a ball, or shooting hoops. I love swimming, andI like to run. I guess I’m fortunate enough to be good at what I do, so I decided to major in sports.”

“Is your mom disappointed?”

Jared shook his head and bit his lip.

“No, she’s proud of me. Things haven’t been easy since dad passed away, and money’s been tight. I-I was lucky to get a full ride, and then this gig which pays me while I learn. I-I know that I don’t really fit in here, but I’m determined to do my best for myself and for my mom.”

Jensen stared at Jared and wondered how he could be so damn perfect; intelligent, caring, and dogged. He was everything that Jensen wanted in a man but here he was – a poor young boy who would struggle to get on in this rich man’s school. He thought of the privileged uniformed pupils with their perfect hair and teeth, their expensive clothes and snobby attitude and he swallowed down the odd lump forming in his throat. God, how he needed Jared to succeed.

****

Jensen had had a lot of practice being aloof; working here with Julian – the biggest snob since snob’s were invented – he had to try to be unemotional and not get involved in staff problems and certainly avoid socializing (it was unprofessional apparently). However, he was finding it increasingly hard to avoid Jared Padalecki and even harder to act as if he didn’t care. He had attempted that on the first day, and had soon realized he was failing miserably. Jared was keen to be the very best gym teacher the school had ever known and – despite Julian’s complete disdain – was actually succeeding in recruiting students for his various sports teams.

Julian snorted and sniffed his way through staff meetings, but he could not dampen Jared’s obvious and resolute enthusiasm. Despite constant remarks about Jared’s appearance or his accent Julian could not keep the young man down. Jared had clearly spent some money on brand new sports clothing, and a smart pair of sneakers. He had taken to wearing his long hair back in a neat ponytail and – as far as Jensen was concerned – he smelt delicious. He still looked as nervous as hell, and whenever anyone confronted him, he tended to disappear into a corner or hunch over in a chair. Jensen got together with him daily, and always tried to keep the upper hand. When they had first met, he had leaned against the end of the desk, and found himself looking down at Jared who was curled over himself on the too small chair. Jensen hated it but it was a necessary evil and he tried to keep himself professional by being as disconnected and as impersonal as possible.

Passing the sports hall it was impossible for Jensen (or anyone else for that matter) to ignore the improvements Jared had made. There was a football team, a soccer team and a netball team, and several students had signed up to play basketball and badminton. Jensen couldn’t help but wonder if the female (and maybe even the male) students were taken with Jared’s sporting prowess, or his obvious good looks. After watching the guy bounce around the hall, strip out of his sweat top and flex his muscles Jensen had to keep his body from reacting and he was pretty sure it was the latter.

****

Julian was pacing and that was never a good thing; Jensen sat on one of the easy chairs in the staff room and he was pretending to read a magazine and ignore Julian’s obvious angst. 

“They want us to play them at soccer. They want us to take our _team_ \- which I did not even know we had – up to their school . . . their inner-city school. They want us to play them at soccer.” Julian had gone pale, and he mopped his brow with a silk handkerchief sighing as he did so.

“Well I think it is a good thing.” Jensen peered over the top of his magazine to see Ruth, the Geography mistress helping herself to a coffee and actually disagreeing with Julian. “Our students have been isolated here for far too long. It won’t do them any harm to engage with others.”

“Won’t do them any harm?!” Julian looked as if he might implode. “These are grade A students and need careful handling, Mr. Ackles. They do not need to get all muddy and sweaty with some lower-class scum, and they certainly do not want to learn any choice language either.”

“For God’s sake, Julian!” Jensen slammed down the magazine. “You moaned enough when the boy arrived and now, he’s actually achieving something you are still fucking moaning.”

“Language Mr. Ackles.” Julian’s reaction was muted to say the least, and Ruth hid her giggle behind her hand.

“Come on Julian, at least let him take his team to this school. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Julian paused for a moment and then a grin spread across his face and he looked the epitome of evil.

“Well, if that is what you want Mr. Ackles then you can go with him and keep him and the pupils in some sort of check.”

“I’m the drama tutor.” Jensen was already panicking, the thought of spending a whole afternoon and evening with Jared almost too much to comprehend.

“And the vice-principal, so you will represent this institution and you will make sure that everyone - and I mean _EVERYONE_ is on their best behavior. You can hire the bus too.”

Jensen lowered his head and let out a breath; what the hell had he let himself in for?

****

The school wasn’t all that different to theirs if Jensen was honest. It wasn’t as smart or swish because it hadn’t had the sort of money poured into it that private education could provide, but it was nice enough and clean enough and it was good to get out and see the world beyond Julian’s shuttered view.

Jared had the pupils eating out of his large hand in moments; not just his own team but the opponents too. They were all young boys just beginning to blossom into young men and they were the usual rag-tag bunch; some too tall, some too short, but all of them awkward and keen. Jared had – without actually asking – entered their school into a school soccer league and it turned out that if this trip was successful then it would lead to more and, even better, it would lead to the other teams visiting Julian and his snobbery, and it gave Jensen a wicked pleasure just thinking about the man’s reaction to this.

“I was surprised Mr. Ricing’s let us come.” Jared was out on the pitch watching the teams warm up. Jensen tried to ignore the fact he smelled absolutely wonderful, a heady mixture of sweat, cologne and grass, and stood a little further away than he would like. He was trying, desperately, to maintain his distance but it was so fucking hard and he knew, without doubt, that he was falling head over heels for the young man. Only his professionalism, and the foolish fear of losing a job he didn’t really need kept him from grabbing Jared by the shoulders and kissing the living hell out of him.

“Oh, he didn’t want to but the other members of staff were pretty insistent. Plus I’m here to keep my eye on things.” Jensen flushed with inner shame. “Personally I think it will do the boys good – they are far too sheltered by school and parents alike. Seeing the world as it is won’t hurt them.”

“I’m glad you came.” Jared was staring at the ground and trying to make himself impossibly smaller. “It’s nice to have some support to be honest. I mean, I know you’re my boss but . . . .” Speckled hazel eyes met his, and Jensen saw dimples that – despite his resolve – almost made him swoon. “I . . . this is . . . I-I really like you, Mr. Ackles.”

Jensen swallowed; he seemed to have lost the power of speech and all he could do was to stare at Jared and shake his head, mouth open, eyes wide, and feelings worn clearly on his pristine sleeve.

“I like you Jared and . . . .”

Whatever he was going to say was suddenly curtailed by the appearance of the school team who came trotting out of the changing rooms wearing their extremely expensive soccer gear. They were followed by the home school whose kit was shabby in comparison. Jensen shook his head and sighed. This might be harder than either of them had realized as the gulf between rich and poor just got wider, and the two of them were standing smack bang in the center of it.

“And what?” Jared was still smiling and the hope in his eyes was almost painful.

“Later,” it broke Jensen to say the words, but say them he must. 

****

Later, and the match had finished with their team triumphant. The boys were beaming, a little battered, a little bruised and covered in filth. Jared patted them each on the shoulders and gave them a congratulatory hug and Jensen ushered them into the showers. 

“I’m sorry sir.” One of the other team tugged Jensen’s shirt and smiled at him apologetically. “Our showers are broken, and we have to clean up at home”

Jensen swallowed hard; he glanced at Julian’s ‘perfect’ students and his heart dropped in his chest. Beside him Jared was still buzzing but Jensen was certain that he wouldn’t be when the principal saw the state his prodigies were in.

The drive back to the school was one of the most torturous Jensen had ever had. On one hand it was wonderful. The kids were singing, laughing, actually enjoying themselves and it was great to see. On the other hand they were dirty, smelly and their kit was ripped and torn, and Jensen knew without a doubt what was going to happen when they got back. He glanced at Jared, at that perfect body, that sweet face, those delightful dimples that were in full force when he smiled, and he bit his lip hard enough to taste blood. This spelled nothing but disaster for the young man and Jensen couldn’t do anything to stop it.

****

“I want him gone by tomorrow night,” Julian was ranting, and his face was puce with anger. Jensen spread out his arms in supplication.

“We won and they really enjoyed themselves. They played so well, Julian. I wish you could have seen them.”

“They are here to learn; here to become future bankers, lawyers and business moguls. I do not care if they had the time of their lives. Sports are for the kind of children that live on the wrong side of town and don’t have a future. I should have nipped this in the bud when I had the chance.”

“But Julian.”

“Do not _but_ me, Mr. Ackles. I want him gone, and it is your job to get rid. I will give him a good reference. He will probably get another position in a more suitable establishment.”

“What about our pupils and their well-being?”

“I will bring in a gym mistress and they can jump over horses and climb ropes. Team sports are out and if they do not like it, they can have a few hours detention until they do. Now, do your job and get rid.”

Jensen gulped down the lump in his throat and thrust his clenched fists into his pockets.

“Yes sir,” he muttered as inside his heart broke.

****

And here they were; back in the position they started in all those weeks ago. Jensen leaning against the desk, Jared staring up at him earnestly. He couldn’t meet the boy’s eyes and he wanted to leap up and run away.

“He wants me to leave, doesn’t he?” Jared’s smile was wry. “Before my time is up? I guess I’m gonna lose my credits, and be put back a few months. But hey – what can you do?”

“Jared,” his throat closed, and the words wouldn’t come. At that moment he hated Julian with a passion, and he knew, deep down, that the kids would hate him too. They’d come to really like Jared and they’d enjoyed playing soccer and basketball and the rest. Now it would be back to long, dry days of academic studying and no one would benefit from that.

“At least let me have one thing before I go.” Jared rose to his feet and went over to the classroom door. Jensen closed his eyes for a moment and heard the click of a lock and the swish of blinds and when he opened them again Jared was on his knees gazing up at Jensen in supplication. 

Silently Jared leaned forward and unzipped Jensen’s smart dress pants; the snap of the zipper was incredibly loud in the silent room and Jensen’s cock leapt to instant attention behind his boxers. Jared stared at it for a moment and grinned, dimples deepening. He bent forward and licked over the cotton, slobbering over the material and closing his mouth around the straining head.

“Jared, jeez!” Jensen almost fell, and he moved his hands on the desk to steady himself.

“No.” Jared stopped his ministrations for a moment. “Stay just like that, I want to remember you this way.”

His fingers moved nimbly inside of Jensen’s pants and he tugged out his, already leaking, erection. Then, without preamble, he bent forward again and swallowed Jensen down, licking and sucking, one hand stroking and squeezing his balls, the other massaging his trembling thighs.

Jensen knew that he wasn’t going to last long, and minutes later he threw his head back and moaned softly as his orgasm hit, he couldn’t remember when he had felt so turned on and he came, and came, and came and Jared took it all.

Afterwards, he let himself drop to the floor; Jared was hard beneath his jeans and Jensen wanted nothing more than to return the favor. He kissed the boy and tasted himself on his beautiful lips, heard him groan and sigh. Jensen made light work of his belt and then he had Jared’s jeans around his ankles and Jared’s cock in his mouth, silky smooth beneath his tongue. Jared couldn’t hold himself back and Jensen felt him thrusting in and out. He used all of his considerable tricks until the boy was virtually writhing mindlessly. He heard Jared cry out and then his mouth was filled with sweet, salty come. He knew he wouldn’t forget this moment and he knew, without doubt, that he wasn’t letting this boy go.

****

Jensen wondered why he hadn’t thought of it sooner: he didn’t need this fucking job and he certainly didn’t need Julian and his constant moaning. What he did need, and badly, was Jared and he was determined that the boy wouldn’t suffer for Julian’s stupid snobbery.

“We miss JP,” one of the boys who had played in the soccer match that had imploded everything sat on the chair beside Jensen with his chin in his hands.

“JP?”

“That’s what Mr. Padalecki said we should call him – out of earshot of the principal of course,” he said and chuckled sadly. “He was so cool, and he managed to actually get us games, and get us organized. The hockey team and the badminton squad miss him too. We are back to doing gym - climbing ropes, and lifting medicine balls. It’s pathetic really.”

“The principal isn’t a sports guy.” Jensen felt the idea he’d had burrowing in the back of his mind breaking through. “He thinks we should exercise our minds rather than our bodies.”

“But we want to do both,” the boy sighed. “Why can’t we do both, sir? My mom says I was happier than she could remember when I was playing soccer. My grades weren’t suffering, and neither was anyone elses' as far as I could see.”

“What would you think of some private tuition? Maybe joining a small club and paying a fee for coaching. If we got enough takers we could look into organizing matches and maybe even trips abroad.” He hoped his enthusiasm wasn’t running away with him. “We’d hold them after school and in the holidays. You could attend them when you were here, but we could also run them out in your home states.”

“Sounds awesome.” The boy nodded eagerly. “I know that – if JP was involved – the other boys – and girls – would be up for it.”

“Great.” Jensen was beaming himself. “Write your name down here and get any other interested parties to do the same. I get the feeling that this is going to be a very popular move.”

****

His mother wasn’t particularly surprised that he was quitting his job, and his father was easily persuaded to hand over some of Jensen’s inheritance in advance. He looked into buildings nearby and managed to find a sports hall with a huge soccer pitch at the rear that would be more than suitable for his purpose. When everything was in place, he went to find Jared hoping upon hope that he wouldn’t say no. It was an option he hadn’t reckoned on and it scared him to think that the young man might not agree to his idea. All this plotting and planning might come to nothing and he’d be out of a job, and without someone he was beginning to be very fond of.

****

Jared’s house was small but smart; a woman that could only be his mom opened the door and she smiled at Jensen curiously.

“Can I help you?”

“I-I . . . .” He didn’t know if Jared’s mom knew of his preferences, so he found himself floundering a little. “I’m a friend of Jared’s.”

“Jensen,” she said and beamed, dimples in her cheeks hauntingly familiar. “You’re Jensen.”

“Yes, he's mentioned me?” Jensen’s heart leapt stupidly.

“Mentioned you?” she nodded happily. “He never stopped talking about you.”

“Oh.” His cheek’s flared, and he bit his lip.

“Jared!” his mom stepped back and gestured Jensen come inside. “Jared – your beloved is here!”

Jensen’s face was so hot he thought he might burst into flames. Jared’s mom continued looking at him as if he were the cat’s whiskers, and he couldn’t stop himself from grinning stupidly.

Jared thundered into the hall and stopped dead; he stared at Jensen as if he thought he might vanish into thin air at any moment.

“You’re here.”

“Yep, in the flesh.”

Jared’s mouth twitched.

“Do you want to come to my room?”

Jensen’s face flushed impossibly redder and he glanced at Jared’s mom who was smiling knowingly at him.

“Er...yeah.” He hoped that Jared’s mom couldn’t see the _obvious_ as he shot up the stairs after Jared’s attractive, retreating ass.

****

Jared sat on his bed staring at Jensen wide-eyed. He looked astonished and, almost, pathetically grateful.

“You’ve done all of this for me? What about Julian. What about your own job, Jensen? I mean you are a really good teacher, and an excellent vice-principal. Why would you do this for me?”

“Because you are special, Jared.” Jensen’s heart was thundering and he felt like a green boy who had a crush. “Plus I don’t want to lose you.”

“You wouldn’t have lost me.” Jared shook his head and put a big hand over Jensen’s own. “I was fully intending on getting in touch with you. I wanted to see you again. You didn’t have to do this . . . you don’t have to do this.”

“I want to do it. I am fed up with being Julian’s lap-dog and doing what he wants. Hell, even the students are fed up with the snobby bastard. I love teaching but I want to do it on my terms. If this works for you, we can always add me to the mix. Jared, private tuition pays big bucks and you'd get your college credits too. So the way I see it, it is a win-win. I never want to be leaning against that damn desk again, and looking down on you. I want us to be equals, Jared."

“Jeez, Jensen how can I ever start to thank you?” Jared was beaming so wide his dimples were like caverns and his eyes were sparkling. “I thought I would lose my college credits and never qualify, but now I can teach. Now I can earn, and do what I love.” He stared at Jensen and there was a look on his face that Jared had never seen before, but made him swallow down a stupid lump.

“I know how you could thank me,” he said with a grin. “But I don’t want to disturb your momma.”

“She won’t be disturbed.” Jared was already undoing his shirt. “She’ll just put her music on loud!”

“I think I might be in love with your mom.”

“I hope not cos I was kind of hoping you were . . . .” Jensen silenced Jared with a kiss and they fell hard on the bed, the sudden thump of hair rock soon accompanying their fall.

It didn’t take Jensen long to get Jared out of his jeans and tee-shirt and soon the boy was naked before him, laid out like a particularly wonderful and tasty feast. As soon as he dipped his head to suck on Jared’s erection there was the thumping of Led Zep to accompany them, and Jensen wondered how the fuck he had ended up with a fantastic lover and his open-minded mom. Soon though his thoughts were swept away by the feel of Jared’s hands on his head, Jared’s cock in his mouth, and Jared’s cries in his ears. Soon it was all fingers and tongues and Jared opening for him; Jensen pushing deep within Jared's fit and muscular body. A body that was now his to do as he pleased.

Their mutual pleasure soon became a mutual orgasm drowned out by Robert Plant’s _Stairway to Heaven_ , and Jensen lay with a hot, sweaty Jared in his arms listening to the music and counting his blessings. This wasn’t what he thought would happen when he first laid eyes on Jared, but he had never been surer of his decision and he thanked Julian for his snobbery and was glad he would never see the fucker again.

****

“And here is my letter of resignation.” Jensen was enjoying the look on Julian’s face. “I’m quitting, and I have never been happier.”

Julian pursed his lips.

“It is that damn sports teacher, is it not? I have had countless parents ringing me asking if their precious little son – or daughter – can join his classes. Apparently, he is running private clubs and has his own soccer pitch and gym. I was astonished that someone like him could afford such a thing.” He sneered, “Now, I know.”

“No secret, Julian.” Jensen handed the white envelope over with a grin. “Shame you let him go. I have a feeling his clubs are going to be very popular and VERY successful.”

“Damn you, Jensen.” Over Julian’s shoulder he could see Ruth dancing about raising her hands in celebration. The Principal was not popular – at all – and it was great to get one over on him.

After he’d finished, he virtually ran to the coffee shop to meet Jared; the young man was waiting for him, and he scooped him up into a huge hug not caring who saw them.

“I just want to get you home,” Jensen hissed. “That meeting has riled me up and I’m ready to let rip.”

“Can we role play?” Jared chuckled and put his hand on Jensen’s ass. “I want you to lean against my bed like you used to lean against that desk, and I want you to order me about . . . .”

“I can do that!” Jensen burst out laughing and the two of them giggled like children. 

“Let’s go, _Sir_ ” Jared whispered, and everything was suddenly right with the world.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the J2 Reversebang with lovely art by Emberthrace - it was a pleasure to work with her


End file.
